This Isn't What It Looks Like
by LittleCajunLady88
Summary: Kim is bored and looking for a cute boy to spend some time with when she runs into Sam, and he's changed a lot over the summer.


**A/N:** _I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 13th and the prompt was, "This isn't what it looks like."_

* * *

Kim was standing by her car in the Laser Dome's parking lot on a Friday night, and she was bored out of her mind. She'd gone there with Lindsay, whose parents had finally let her out of the house again after months of being grounded for going on the tour. Lindsay had just run off to talk to Nick, and Kim had been blown off by Daniel yet again. He was still pissed about her hooking up with a few guys while she'd been gone. Whatever, she didn't need him or his double standards.

A group of younger guys walked by, one of them straggling behind the others. He was tall with brown, curly hair. He also had a cute butt, and she felt like telling him so.

"Cute butt!"

The guy turned around, and the look of surprise on his face was priceless. Being exiled from the Weir house all summer, it took her a moment to realize she was talking to Lindsay's little brother. He didn't seem to be so little anymore.

"Sam?!" she laughed. "Is that you?"

Sam waved his friends along and walked over to her. He usually only had two expressions when he looked at her, annoyance or fear. Apparently the kid had mellowed out a bit because he didn't look like such a scared little freshman anymore, though his voice was still wary when he said, "Hey Kim."

It was so strange to look up at him instead of down. "Wow, not much of a pygmy geek anymore, huh? Lindsay was going on about how you grew like a foot over the summer or something."

"No way, more like six inches –"

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention," she said dismissively. "It's crazy that you're taller than me now. You know, girls aren't really into guys who are shorter than them. I guess you won't have that problem anymore."

She looked him up and down, not even attempting to hide the fact that she was checking him out. He still had that lanky, stretched out look about him, but he'd filled out some too. His voice had also gotten a bit deeper. Who would've guessed Lindsay's geeky little brother could end up having so much potential.

"Yeah, well …" he trailed off, clearly feeling uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him. He turned to go back to his friends.

Kim stopped him. "Who are they? They aren't the guys you usually hang out with."

"No," he said, looking somewhat sheepish. "New friends. I've just been trying new things, you know? But Bill and Neal weren't interested in this."

"Their loss. I guess Lindsay's rubbed off on you."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Don't tell her, but what you guys did was actually pretty cool."

Kim was warming up to him by the second. She moved in closer and squeezed his arm. Skinny, but firm. "Have you been working out?"

"Uh … a little," Sam said. He was clearly nervous, and Kim was thoroughly enjoying herself. "Look, I've gotta go or they'll leave me –"

"Can't you see that I'm flirting with you?!" she suddenly burst out. He obviously wasn't going to make a move, so she did it for him.

"You _are?!_ "

"Christ, it runs in the family." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm flirting with you."

"I thought you were messing with me! I mean, it's kind of hard to tell."

"What about now?"

She pulled him closer and kissed him. He was too shocked to respond at first, but once she put her tongue in his mouth he was clearly into it. That was how they ended up making out against her car. The kid had little technique, but he did well enough. Sometimes she just wanted to kiss a boy because it was fun, and she didn't need to think to do that.

"Oh my God!"

Lindsay's sudden return broke them apart. She looked totally shocked, disgusted, and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Oh, hey Lindsay," Kim said casually. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? Because it looked like you had your tongue in my brother's mouth!"

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like."

Sam's face was bright red. "Lindsay, I –"

"How did this happen, Sam? You don't even like her!"

He turned to Kim, "That's not true! I like you. Well, I don't hate you anymore –"

Kim let out her usual sarcastic laugh. "God, you're both so dramatic! We were just having a little fun. Don't freak out."

Lindsay was beside herself. She took a moment to calm down. "Sam, you go home. Kim, I'll wait for you in the car."

She got into Kim's car and slammed the door. Sam looked as if he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Kim just shook her head. These Weirs were so amusing.

"See ya, geek."

"Yeah." They both turned to go their separate ways, but then Sam asked, "Hey Kim, do you really think I have a cute butt?"

Kim simply grinned and got into her car.


End file.
